KIRBY (TV series)/Kirby's Dreamland
Kirby's Dreamland is the first episode of KIRBY. Characters *Kirby *King Dedede *Rick the Hamster *Bandanna Dee *Dark Matter Transcript *(In King Dedede's Castle) * Dedede: I've been waiting for hours! * Dedede: Wheres my cake? * Bandanna Dee: Sorry Great King, but it was....... * Dedede: Was what? * Bandanna Dee: Eaten. * "Theme song plays" * Dedede: I bet it was Kirby! * Bandanna Dee: Well actually... * Dedede: Get me my mallet! * Bandanna Dee: Yes,Great King. * "Bandanna Dee gives King Dedede his mallet" * Bandanna Dee: What are you going to do, Great King? * Dedede: I'm going to destroy Kirby! * (Meanwhile in Kirby's House) * Rick: Kirby? * "Kirby is asleep" * Rick: Kirby? * Rick: WAKE UP! * Kirby: Huh? * Rick: Sorry Kirb, but i had to wake you! * Kirby: Why? * "Rick points out the window reveiling a angry Dedede" * Kirby: It looks like Dedede is coming for a visit! * Rick: Don't you think he looks kinda mad. * Kirby: Yea, but what did i do? * Rick: I don't know * Dedede: LET ME IN!! * Rick: I suggest you run * "Kirby runs out the back window" * "Dedede knocks the door down" * Dedede: WHERES KIRBY?!? * Rick: He.....uh....WENT SHOPPING! Yes, that's it! * (Meanwhile in the town) * Kirby: As long as i'm here i might as well go shopping. * "Kirby goes shopping, buying food, food, and more food" * Kirby: I wonder why Dedede is so mad at me in the first place? * Dedede: AH HA! Rick told me you were here! * Kirby: Uh Oh.... * "Kirby runs away from Dedede, reaching a cliff" * Dedede: I got you now! * "Kirby jumps off the cliff, landing on a tomb" *Kirby: Ow... *Kirby: that tomb wasn't here before... *Kirby: hmmmmm... *"Kirby touchs a crack on the tomb" *"the tomb starts glowing, then falls apart" *Dark Matter: FREEDOM. *Dark Matter: As thanks for freeing me, I will possess you first! *"Dark Matter tries to possess Kirby, but fails" *Dark Matter: That's not possible! *Dark Matter: Unless..... *Dark Matter: Your name doesn't happen to be Kirby Does it. *Kirby: That's my name. *Dark Matter: Sorry, pal. *Dark Matter: But I must destroy you! *"King Dedede jumps down the cliff" *Dedede: What's going on here? * Dark Matter: This Penguin will do nicely... * "Dark Matter possesses King Dedede" * Dark Matter: Destroy Kirby! * Dedede: Yes Master! * "Dedede attacks Kirby" * Kirby: AHHHHH! * "Kirby inhales Dedede's mallet" * "Kirby becomes Hammer Kirby" * Kirby: "Slams hammer at Dedede" * Dark Matter: What?!?! * Kirby: Sorry Dedede, but I have to do this! * "Kirby hits Dedede with his hammer multiple times" * Dark Matter: This body is too weak! * "Dark Matter exits King Dedede's body and vanishes" * Kirby: That was weird. * Dedede: What happened? * Kirby: You were- * Dedede: You knocked me out, didn't you? * Dedede: Cake eater! * Kirby: What did I do? * Dedede: YOU ATE MY CAKE! * Kirby: I think I would remember that. * Dedede: But if you didn't do it, who did? * Dedede: Wait a minute...... *(Cut to Dedede's Castle) * "Bandanna Dee whistles while sweeping the floor" * "The main door bursts open" * Dedede: Bandanna Dee!!!! * Bandanna Dee: "chuckles nervously" So I'm guessing you found out that I ate your cake. * Dedede: Yep. * Bandanna Dee: Sorry I was up late at night and I got hungry and- * Dedede: Do you know what I do to people who eat my cake? * Bandanna Dee: Give them a raise? * Dedede: Nope. * "Dedede begins chasing Bandanna Dee with his mallet" * (Meanwhile) * Dark Matter: Ahhhhh Home Sweet Home * "Dusts off crystal ball" * Dark Matter: Now to finish what I started... * "Episode ends as screen Fades to black."